


be aware of the space between us

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Hodge, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, angry wall sex, no blushing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re home on three days of leave when you go to see the great Captain America.  You recognize him almost instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be aware of the space between us

-z-

 

You’re home on three days of leave when you go to see the great Captain America.  You recognize him almost instantly – it was little Steve, the kid you had tormented, the kid you could’ve broken in half had you but flicked his nose.

But, yep, there he was up on stage lifting motorcycles as girls sang about bullets and bandages and how to save the American way.

You see him later, dressed-down casual in the bar and you want to go up to him, you want to touch him and make sure that he’s real.  But then you remember your cruelty.  Instead you glare down at your drink, returning your attention to your friends.

And then they’re quiet.

You look up and Steve Rodgers is standing there, a half-smirk on his face.

“Thought you were off fighting a war?” he says and his blue eyes are dancing with genuine mirth without any hint of sarcasm or bitterness.

“Got some time off after I got hit,” you say, scooting over in the booth to make room.

Rodgers nods and sits, taking up way more space than you would’ve thought.

The conversation between the two of you is smooth and light and it just makes you feel guiltier than ever.

“Why are you talking to me?” you finally asked, head on the table as the beer clouded your mind and took over your words.

“I needed a familiar face,” he admits smiling down at you, “even if it had been a cruel one.”

You’re suddenly aware of how close you were to him, how much of your bodies were pressed against each other during the time spent talking.

“Yeah,” it’s the closest to an apology you’ll ever be capable of and he seems to understand that.

And then, then your hand is on his leg, traveling up.

And there’s a flash of something in Steve’s eyes – lust and something else close to anger – but then he’s grinning and you’re following him out the door and into a dark alley.

Then, before you can even say anything, Steve has you against the wall. 

It’s hard and fast and borderline painful, Steve holding you up against the wall as if you weighed nothing.  Your head slams back against the wall as you growl his name and you’ve never cum so hard in your life.

He holds you until you’re steady enough to walk, and after a soft kiss to his jaw and an even softer whisper of  _good-bye_ , he leaves you alone.

 

-x-

 

You don’t seem him again until months later, when he’s walking back into camp with hundreds at his back.  You want to go up to him, but you see how he’s looking at a young sergeant whose name you never cared to remember.  So you just clap and cheer with the rest of them and say absolutely nothing.

And this time, Steve doesn’t come up to you.

 

-z-

 

End. 


End file.
